The Soldier's Bet
by clickytheclickster2.0
Summary: Knowing that it was his Uncle's wedding anniversary, Zuko could not help but ask, "How did you meet Auntie?"...Iroh reflects on an innocent bet that changed his life forever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything goes to their rightful and awesome owners. Accept my new characters that I am going to introduce in the next chapter.

**~Prologue~ **

One star-filled night, the Dragon of the North, General Iroh, was sitting peacefully in the courtyard of the Fire Nation palace. The sound of his stringed Pipa instrument lazily floated into the night wind. Humming to himself an old tune, the man was very much at ease.

The war was finally over, his nephew had been crowned Fire Lord, and most importantly he was able to finally get back to his most favorite pastime… drinking tea. With a peaceful sigh, he plucked the final note of his musical instrument before checking a pot of Jasmine tea that was brewing.

"Happy Anniversary, Uncle," said a soft voice from the courtyard porch. Turning around, Iroh saw Zuko leaning against a wooden pillar.

Iroh warmly smiled. "Thank you, Prince I-I mean… _Fire Lord_ Zuko."

"It's alright, Uncle. No need for the formalities." Looking at the instrument and pot of tea, Zuko could not help but chuckle. "Still up to your old habits, huh?"

Picking up the tea that had finished brewing, Iroh poured two glasses, giving one to Zuko. "On the contrary, I don't call music and tea a source of habit. I call them-"

"A source of culture… You've told me that a million times before," Zuko replied in a sing-songy voice.

For a moment Iroh seemed perplexed. "I did? …"

He had collected many words of wisdom over his lifetime, but for some reason could never remember which ones he had already quoted. Yet again, Zuko took the words right from his mouth.

"I knew that… I was just testing you to see if you remembered. You can never know too much, my dear nephew. After all, Life is finite while-"

"Knowledge is infinite… I know that one too," Zuko said after sipping his tea.

Suddenly, a little grin appeared on Iroh's face and stroking his grey beard, he spoke with a little more haste, "Count not what is lost-"

"But what is left," Zuko responded just as quickly.

"How about wise men may not be learned-"Iroh retorted.

"And learned men may not be wise," Zuko replied with just as much zeal.

"You may think you are so smart… Try this one on for size," Iroh said playfully. Clearing his throat he began, "Thirty years the east bank-"

Zuko responded with conviction, "Thirty years the west bank."

"Now, tell me the meaning of that phrase."

A look of deep confusion appeared on Zuko's face, but not for long. "It means that a person's luck can change over time." Suddenly, Iroh burst into laughter. "What is so funny, Uncle? I got it right, didn't I?"

He wiped a tear from his eye before responding. "Yes, you did and you did wonderfully. Your Aunt and I used to play that little game all the time…"

Remembering his late wife brought warmth to Iroh's heart; every time he closes his eyes he could still see her face.

Knowing that it was his Uncle Iroh's wedding anniversary, Zuko could not help but ask, "How did you meet Auntie?"

Iroh opened his eyes and smiled, picked up his own tea, and took a sip in contemplation. "Now that is a story to tell…"

* * *

OK!...I know what you are thinking "What the heck? Only uploading the prologue and NOT an actually chapter? That's a rip..." But don't worry! I will have Chapter 1 up very shortly, I just felt like putting something up just to give you guys a little "appetizer" of whats to come lol [KEEP WATCH OVER THIS FANFIC! I assure you it will be updated sooner than you think ;)]

Thanks and PLZ COMMENT!

~ClickytheClickster2.0


	2. The Players

**Author's note: **Ok, before I begin, let me just point out that this story takes place when Iroh is 22. This means that he is only getting started in the military world if the age to enlist was 18. Also, noticing how far apart in age Ozai and Iroh look, I am going to give an rough estimate and say that Ozai would only be a little kid during this point in time.

So just FYI before we get going, if you are wondering why he isn't showing up in the story, it is because he is too busy staying in the palace with his parents. So there. ^^

On another note, thank you all for commenting and being very patient with little ol' me so far. I swear I would have had this up sooner, but my beta took longer than I thought...*nervous laugh* At least I have it up now no?

Anywho, ON WITH THE PROGRAM! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_It's in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped. ~ Anthony Robbins _

**~Ch 1: The Players~**

Suddenly, the present serene moon transformed into a blazing sun of former times…

Outside, the air was hot and dry. Though usually a day for staying indoors, two comrades in arms still insisted on playing outside a little game they called "Feed the Fire", otherwise known as "let's-see-who-is-the-better-fire-bender-so-I can-rub-it-in-your-face".

"Come on, Yi-Shen! I know you can do better than that!" shouted a younger more agile Iroh. His jet-black hair was damp with sweat, but he only had a split second to wipe it away before narrowly missing another burst of dangerous fire from his best friend.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Yi-Shen responded while running at him full force, ready to deal another blow.

As his friend threw a fire punch, Iroh barely missed being hit again. Continuously, Yi-Shen threw rapid punches and yet Iroh still managed to keep one-step ahead, all the while maintaining an overconfident grin, almost mocking his efforts.

"I swear I will wipe that smirk right off your face!" he said in frustration.

Suddenly, Iroh caught his punch without any exertion, catching him by surprise. "I would like to see you try… wimp." With that statement, he grabbed Yi-Shen's arm and flipped him over his back, kicking dust into the air.

After the dust cleared, Iroh saw that his friend's eyes burned with fury and, in a last attempt, Yi-Shen dealt a blast of fire through a swift kick.

Bracing for the kick, he went into a strong defensive stance, holding his arm out, "First of all…" Iroh said calmly before catching his friend's foot, "You need to learn…" Suddenly, Yi-Shen came crumbling to the ground wreathing in pain, "to not let your temper get in the way of bending." Still holding his friend's foot in a nerve pinch, Iroh was waiting for him to forfeit. "Game over?"

All Yi-Shen could do was nod his head in defeat.

Letting go of his foot, Iroh stepped back to brush the dirt off his pants before reaching out his hand. "Here, let me help you up."

Stubbornly, Yi-Shen pushed it away before standing up himself. "I don't need any help, especially from you." He looked at Iroh as if ready to start another round, which put Iroh into a fighting stance.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson yet."

Suddenly, Yi-Shen burst into laughter, leaving Iroh perplexed. "You were really worried for a second I was going to start this game all over again! Admit it, I had you!"

Iroh could not help but heartily laugh with him. "Yeah, you're right, but next time let's make sure it's not in this horrible sun. I think it causes you to get a little…" He then elbowed his friend in the ribs lightly. "…_hot_-headed."

Yi-Shen didn't think very lightly of his friend's joke and narrowed his eyes before punching him in the shoulder as payback. "Always the comic relief," he said sarcastically.

Finally walking out of the open-air training grounds, they sat lazily under an oak tree close by. A slight breeze ran through the branches, relieving them of the sweltering heat. Chewing on a blade of grass while stretched out in the shade, Iroh closed his eyes peacefully. Over the years, this pristine private park kept only for the most noble and honored families of the Fire Nation had been their favorite place to relax in peace outside the rigorous confines of the military during their visits to the home front. Little did they know that their serenity would be short-lived.

"IROH! GET YOUR ROYAL BUTT OVER HERE!" He only knew one person who could scream that loud and, getting up, saw her stomping up the hill, fists clenched. Even the sight of his girlfriend out for blood did not move Iroh's cool.

"Don't worry Yi-Shen… I can handle this," he whispered. Putting on his charmer face, he walked over to her. "Hey, Chun, what's going on?"

Suddenly without warning, his girlfriend landed a sharp slap to his face. "How dare you act all smooth after the hell you put me through! I was waiting for more than an hour and you don't even show up and for this? A dumb game of show off with your army buddy!"

Despite Chun's loud mouth, he could still hear Yi-Shen behind him obnoxiously laughing. He relished these moments seeing his royal friend in uncomfortable situations, especially with relationships.

She turned to Yi-Shen with the coldest glare, "So help me if I don't come over there and shut you up indefinitely!" This was all he had to hear to turn silent with his head bowed low in shame.

"And you… you-you-you-"

Iroh had no problem finishing her sentence, "you hunk of a man?"

"No! I am so tired of you always acting like such a blabbering whale-monkey! Not to mention your talent for tardiness."

"Can you just hear me out for second? If there is one thing that I know, Chun, it is that I never go back on my word. I can change." He took the begging approach and knelt before her, dramatically taking her hand. "Will you give this crown prince one more chance?"

She was not having any of his words and rolled her eyes. "Humph… yeah, right. That's it! You and I are THROUGH!"

With that statement, she walked away from the two boys, but not before muttering to herself, "Crown prince of the Fire Nation… and he's supposed to be the much older _mature _one."

Iroh was left speechless. Throughout all his relationships, that line always worked. Any mention that he was royalty and had lots of money usually got the girls swooning again, but not this time.

After Chun was out of sight, Yi-Shen walked up behind and patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. "There, there, Iroh. What can I say... You just aren't very good at relationships."

Iroh whirled around and look at him wide-eyed. "Not good at relationships?_ Me? _The guy that can get any girl in five seconds?"

"True… but you can also loose them in less than half that time. Take Chen for example, you only met her when?_ Last week?_"

"You want to make a bet on that, soldier?"

Yi-Shen sighed. If there was one thing that he knew about his friend, it was that he was a sucker for gambling. He would make him eat those words.

"Sure, alright. If you think you are so sure…" he explained coolly as they were walking back to the shade under the tree, "how about this? Every year, as you know, four days before the Summer Lantern Festival, one is supposed to try and fix one of their greatest flaws in order to cleanse their spirit." He continued, stating as a matter of fact, "I will make sure that during those four days my temper is as calm as a kitten-owl. That means no yelling or getting into fights."

"That's easier said than done," Iroh commented to himself quietly. All his friend did was glare.

"You, on the other hand, will have to promise to maintain a steady relationship with _any_ girl I choose for four straight days. You want to prove that you can be dedicated? Well, here is your chance."

Iroh thought for a moment and folded his arms, impressed. "Wow, you really have all this planned out, don't you? Doesn't sound too bad. Only four days… What about the stakes?"

"If you loose, you will have to give me your prized pearl and ivory Pai Sho set."

Iroh nodded his head in contemplation. He liked what he was hearing. He always knew when a bet became something special the moment a prized possession was introduced into play.

"And if I win?"

Yi-Shen shifted uncomfortably where he sat and scratched his head. Understanding the impact of what he was about to say, he felt uncertain to do so. Nevertheless, he knew it was for the best. "If you win… I will give you my interview position."

Iroh was shocked. "No, Yi-Shen, I can't do that! You worked so hard to earn that chance for a promotion in the Army. I am not going to let you give that away over some innocent bet. General Zhen asked you personally for this interview. I can't just simply take your place."

Putting his hand up in front of Iroh to silence him, Yi-Shen spoke very sternly. "I understand, but I have seen how you stand out amongst our unit. Your skill in fire bending and warfare strategy obviously surpasses all of us. The unit captain is just too thick-headed to see that. If there is one person who deserves this promotion, it's you, Iroh."

Iroh could not help but smile. "Thank you, Yi-Shen...but just to let you know I never loose."

"Always have to have the last word, eh Iroh?" his friend said while extending his hand.

"You know it."

With that handshake, the bet had begun.

***Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the main bet idea, Chun, Yi-Shen, or any other random people mentioned. Everything else goes to their awesome owners.


End file.
